


Don't Leave Your Scientist S/O Unsupervised

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Ideas, F/M, For Science!, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Poor Loki (Marvel), Poor Thor (Marvel), Science Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: What to do when your boyfriend goes on a long mission? Jane and Tony have their own coping mechanisms.





	Don't Leave Your Scientist S/O Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Coping Mechanisms

The last thing Jane expected was to be dropped off at Stark Tower by her godly boyfriend.

“Loki and I will be gone for at least three months,” Thor had explained, standing over the couch. “The Vanir are a fickle people and any negotiations with them are very risky.”

“Which is why,” Loki took over. “You two shall be staying together for that duration. If it’s okay with you, of course?”

Jane looked at the man next to her. Tony Stark had the same look of ' _just rolling with it_ ' as she did. He met her eyes now, silently asking if she was okay with it.

Jane shrugged. “Well, I’m not opposed to it,” she admitted.

“Same.” Tony copied her movement. “While you guys are off being all heroic and stuff, Jane and I will be besties who watch romantic comedies, drink expensive wine and bitch about our boyfriends who occasionally go off on months-long jaunts across the universe.” 

Both brothers got suddenly nervous looks. 

“You're not...” Loki hesitated. “You're not going to burn something down or make anything explode, are you?”

“On second thought,” Thor muttered. “Perhaps one of us should stay back. I’m sure Fandral would be alright going with you on my behalf.”

“Oh come on, guys,” Jane laughed, rolling her eyes. “We’re not crazy, you know. Of course, we're not going to burn anything down.”

Her words seemed to appease them both more than Tony’s had. As they turned away, calling the Bifrost and disappearing in a flash of rainbows, the billionaire turned to her.

“What do you want to get started on first? TARDIS or black holes?” He asked, already typing out a text to Bruce.

“Who says we can’t do both?” She challenged.

Tony laughed in delight. “Bruce is on his way. Says he wants to continue work on Project Jurassic.”

Jane smirked. “I stand corrected. We can do all three!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
